yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Crest
's crest]] The crest (紋章 Monshō) refers to the symbol which members of the Vetrix Family have on their body originated from the Barian World. According to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, there are four of them containing special abilities. Tạo hình Hình dạng A Crest appears on the owner's respective body part and seems to be based off of different things. For instance, Trey's crest resembles a flower, Quattro's crest resembles fire or lightning, Quinton's crest resembles a staff or water, and Vetrix's crest resembles an eye. As seen in the anime, They come in various coloration on owner's body; Trey's crest is green and on his left hand, Quattro's crest is purple and on his right hand, Quinton's crest is blue and on his forehead, and Vetrix's crest is pink and on his right hand. When the crests light up, they make a similar noise to the Marks of the Dragon in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The aspects of the crests are also identical to the colors of Team Ragnaroks' Rune Eyes in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Năng lực When a Duel starts, the crest appears on the owner's respective body part and it allows the owner to resist the influence of the "Numbers", as well as extracting any Numbers that the holder may have after winning in a Duel. The crest also prevents "Number" cards being taken away from the owner, as when Kite Tenjo's Photon Hand technique is nullified by Quattro's crest, or Trey's which protected him from Astral. When Trey used his crest to protect his "Number" card, he was able to see Astral for a brief moment. However, the crests cannot protect the owner's Number cards from the Sphere Field as Dr. Faker was able to absorb all the Number cards that Vetrix had following his defeat from Yuma Tsukumo. using his crest to open a Overlay Network around Quattro.]] The owner is also able to literally disappear while using this symbol as Quattro disappeared with a wind gust, Trey with a blinding light, and Vetrix with a short blackout. A crest can open Overlay Networks, which then dematerializes its owner or another crest owner from one place and manifests them to another place. On the other hand, the portals can be used for communication, as the sound also travels through them. This way, the portal stays opened until a message is transmitted or conversation is finished. Also, the power of a crest is limited in respect of its ability to control a "Number" card. This is clearly illustrated when Trey received the power of Vetrix's crest just so that he could use "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". However the transfer did not come without a price as in return Trey suffered both physical and psychological damage. Lastly, a crest's power can be negated by the Emperor's Key in combination with the power of the "Numbers". The crests of Trey, Quattro and Quinton come with a price - they are directly connected the soul of their wielder in exchange for power. Should they lose a Duel while wielding powerful "Numbers", their souls will become exhausted and they are rendered comatose. V Quinton's crest is shown to be able to perform any actions with the help of his mind, such as taking control of someone as well as performing telekinesis. After his defeat by Kite Tenjo, his crest vanished and his soul was exhausted, rendering him comatose. Tron In order to absorb Hart Tenjo's powers and memories, Vetrix initiated a ritual to transfer his powers to himself, which caused his crest to appear in a high-size under Vetrix and Hart while the ritual was on going. He can give away a portion of his powers to another crest owner via the same method, but he himself does not need to participate the ritual. When Vetrix gained the ability to produce a small, but strong energy ball after the ritual, he was able to use his own crest to control it. He also uses his crest for cheating in a Duel, as he can see Set cards and their effects. Vetrix is capable of manipulating other people's memories by erasing his opponent's memories of what was most important to the individual and other events, which can cause emotional breakdown on them. and can even insert false visions into them. He was able to modify Shark's memories of his sister's accident, so that he believed the perpetrators to be Yuma Tsukumo and Dr. Faker. Vetrix's crest is fueled with the power of rage and anger; when it reaches full power it appeared on his forehead while he Dueled Kite Tenjo. With his powers amplified, the field was covered in a large version of his crest, while an even larger crest appeared above the Duel Tower which allows him to summon his ace monster, "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". After the Duel, he used his crest to extract Kite's "Numbers". III After Trey gained powers from Vetrix, Trey's crest became capable of affecting the augmented reality. The crest dressed him into a Roman-style armor, and becomes capable of sending his opponent in a Duel into despair. It can also at the same time erase the opponent's memories of what was most important to them and other events, which can cause negative effects on their personalities. Trey is also able to see and bind Astral with chains to his Field Spell "Chronomaly City Babylon", which then produce electric shocks to torture Astral. This way, Astral becomes visible to others and electric shocks can kill him if they are too strong. However, it can also revive him when its power is combined with the "Numbers" inside Emperor's Key. Trey can also send shock waves at targets or capture a group of people by surrounding them with pillars connected with electricity. Quá khứ World Duel Carnival After being betrayed by Dr. Faker, Bryon Arclight (who eventually became known as Vetrix) was trapped in the Barian World. While wandering through the alternate dimension, he nearly gave up hope many times but was rescued by a group of Barians and granted the abilities of the Barian World. His saviors requested he collect the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World as compensation for their altruism. These abilities include the "Crests" which allowed him teleport, steal a persons power, and control a person. He used his "Crest" to return to Earth, but his form was warped into that of a child. He granted each of his sons a crest which gave them various abilities, but they were directly tied to their souls giving them a signal that they should not lose a Duel while wielding a powerful Number, their souls will be exhausted and they will rendered comatose. Vòng tay .]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II, Quinton invented bracelets which granted he and his brothers' the abilities of Vetrix's crest. The bracelets have similar abilities to the originals, but unlike the originals it isn't directly tied to their souls. . the crests are capable of controlling even "Number C" monsters, albeit at the difficulty and risk of physical damage being dealt to the user. The crests are connected to one another and the three can track each others positions with them, as well as the positions of Barians. The bracelets are also capable of generating a Sphere Field as Quinton and Trey did so when they combined the power of their bracelets in order to keep Dumon and Marin from looking for Yuma and Kite. Chủ nhân Tham khảo Category:Body markings Category:Abilities